Unthinkable
by kittylex34
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are in love, but Alfred doesn't approve of this love. Follows the song Unthinkable by Alicia Keys. Warning: SLASH...Don't like, don't read.


Shadows dance across the ground, the moon lighting up the night. Matthew Williams was getting ready for bed when he heard the faint sound of a pebble hitting his bedroom window. He looked out into the night and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him through the darkness. He smiled.

He walked carefully down the stairs, trying not to wake up his brother. Alfred would have his head if he knew he was heading out at this time of the night and with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert waited near the trees that surrounded the house. He heard faint footsteps coming from the side of the house.

Matthew's head poked from the side of the house and then he ran into Gilbert's arms. Gilbert almost squeezed him to death, with how strong he was. Matthew stifled his laugh in Gilbert's shirt. He didn't want to wake Alfred up and have Gilbert running away from the American.

"How are you, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, as he put Matthew down.

"I'm fine," Matthew replied, looking up into the red eyes of his boyfriend. "I was about to go to sleep."

"Sorry," Gilbert whispered.

"It's okay."

Matthew pulled Gilbert's face towards his own, kissing him. Gilbert responded quickly to the kiss. Matthew was pushed up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, fingers grasping the soft hair and deepening the kiss. Gilbert wrapped his own arms around Matthew's small waist and pulled him flushed against his body. The need for air became a problem and they released each other's mouths.

The next day Matthew woke up to his brother's screams.

_"Matthew!"_

He ran down the steps and paused at the bottom step. His brother looked like someone took his favorite jacket and shrunk it in the wash.

"Alfred?"

"What the hell were you doing outside at 11:00 last night?"

Matthew tensed up under the cold blue stare. He didn't know that Alfred knew about his sneaking out.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a-"

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

Matthew shrunk back as his brother stepped forward. "What were you doing outside?"

He felt defeated, he couldn't lie to his brother if his brother knew where he was. "I was with Gilbert," he said, quietly.

"..."

Alfred didn't like that answer. He walked up to his younger brother and looked him in the eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to be."

"I don't want you near him again," Alfred said. "Do you hear me?"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!"

Matthew flinched back from the harsh tone, like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

A few days later, Matthew went to the store to get some ingredient for the dinner he's making tonight. As he entered the store he ran into someone who was getting out.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, reaching down to help the stranger up.

"It's okay," the stranger answered.

They looked at each other and then Matthew backed up a few steps.

"Gil? What happened?"

"Nothing," was the reply.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

Gilbert turned his head to the side, shielding the right side of his face from view. He didn't want to trouble the Candian with the details on how he got the black eye in the first place.

Matthew reached up and turned the albino's face towards his. As he examined the bruise he noticed that something was very familiar on how the black eye looked.

"Alfred?" he asked, staring up into shocked red eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I know my own brother."

"..."

Alfred and Matthew sat across from each other. They ate in silence the whole time, not looking at each other. Just then, the whole kitchen lit up with someone's car lights. The lights stopped right outside their house. Alfred got up and looked outside the window, narrowing his eyes when he saw Gilbert outside in his pickup truck. He turned towards Matthew, who was silent in his thinking. He got up and walked to the door, staring outside into the cold dark night. He contemplated whether he should go out or not. Alfred looked outside the window again to see that Matthew was getting in the pick up truck. He growled under his breath a little but let it go. He realized that Matthew can think for himself.

"He better come back before I leave for work," he muttered under his breath.

A/N: I hope you like this fic...I thought it up while I was listening to the song Unthinkable by Alicia Keys..on of my favorite songs by her. Adios!


End file.
